This time
by nice-one and smile1 UNITED
Summary: It's a R/J!!! This story will only have one chapter. It's pretty long though. Rory goes to NYC to visit Jess. What will happen ? Hope everyone likes it. We wrote it during classes. We were bored. ;-) Don't forget to REVIEW!!! Thanks.


Rory stepped of the bus and looked around. She visited New York when she was little, but she didn't remember that much. She stepped on to the sidewalk and looked up at the high buildings. Why would people wanna live in something that was so far from the ground ? She started to walk. Finally, after stopping a couple of times to ask for directions, she stopped in front of Jess' campus. She hadn't seen him in a year now. She wondered if he changed ? He probably did, a year was a long time. She entered the campus and looked for his building. She felt guilty for not keeping in touch with him, but there was nothing she could do about that now. 701 C that was it. She pushed open the door and almost got run over by some guy. Slowly she started to head up the stairs, until she reached the floor where his apartment was. She walked up to the door of his apartment and brought her hand up to knock. She hesitated and took a deep breath. It was just Jess. She took another deep breath and knocked.  
  
J: ''Come in !''  
  
Well, at least his voice stayed the same. She carefully pushed the door handle down and opened the door. He was sitting on the bed, reading. he probably expected a friend, because he didn't look up. She stepped inside and watched him for a minute. He was still the same, a little older, but the same Jess. That made her feel a little better.  
  
R: ''Jess...............''  
  
He looked up. The look on his face changed.  
  
J: ''Rory...........?''  
  
She started to blush.  
  
R: ''Yep, that's me.''  
  
He got up from his bed and walked over to her.  
  
J: ''What are you doing here ?''  
  
R: ''Well..........pretty much visiting you.''  
  
J: ''I don't know what to say.''  
  
R: ''That's new. Well, how about, what a nice surprise Rory or make yourself at home.''  
  
J: ''Sounds good to me.''  
  
He stepped aside and Rory looked around. Like she expected, the place was a mess. Clothes and books were all over the floor and the bed. In the corner stood a dresser with the drawers open.  
  
J: ''You didn't exactly give me the time to clean up.''  
  
R: ''If I had given you the time, would you've cleaned up ?''  
  
J: ''Right, I get your point.''  
  
Rory nodded and smiled at him. She took a step toward him and hugged him. Jess was surprised and before he could pull her closer, she stepped back, creating space between them again.  
  
R: ''It's great to see you again. And you still look the same.''  
  
J: ''What were you expecting ?''  
  
R: ''I don't know. You, I guess. It's just that I hadn't seen you in a while and will you know..........., but you're still the same. And I'm so sorry I didn't keep in touch, I feel so bad about that.''  
  
J: ''Yeah well, I haven't been such a great pen friend myself, so apology excepted.''  
  
R: ''How are you doing ? How's school, life, everything ?''  
  
J: ''Good.''  
  
R: ''That's all you have to say ? I haven't seen you in a while and all you have to say is good ?''  
  
Jess shrugged an nodded.  
  
J: ''Yeah, but it sounds as if you have more to say than good.''  
  
R: ''Huh ?''  
  
Jess smirked.  
  
J: ''I do it better.''  
  
R: ''Who says ?''  
  
J: ''Me.''  
  
R: ''Really ?''  
  
They locked eyes.  
  
J: ''You talk a lot.''  
  
R: ''Oh, sorry.''  
  
J: ''No, it's a good thing. So, you wanna go get some coffee and fill me in about your life ?''  
  
R: ''Ooooo coffee.''  
  
Jess rolled his eyes and held back a smile.  
  
J: ''Addict.''  
  
R: ''What did you call me ?''  
  
J: ''Nothing.''  
  
R: ''Yes you did, you called me an addict.''  
  
J: ''No I didn't, you must be hearing things.......again.''  
  
R: ''I'm not hearing things and what do you mean by again ?''  
  
Jess opened the door and stepped out into the hallway. As they headed down the stairs, they kept on arguing.  
  
×-×-×  
  
It was night and they were on their way back to Jess' apartment.  
  
J: ''Well, the coffee wasn't that bad, was it ?''  
  
R: ''No........''  
  
J: ''It was that bad ?''  
  
R: ''Let's just say it's a good thing I'm not living here.''  
  
They stopped in front of Jess' apartment.  
  
R: ''So..........I think I'm gonna go now.''  
  
J: ''Go where ?''  
  
R: ''To a hotel.''  
  
J: ''A hotel ?''  
  
R: ''That's what I said, yes.''  
  
J: ''Why a hotel ?''  
  
R: ''Well, I need a place to stay and..........''  
  
J: ''You can stay here.''  
  
R: ''Here ?''  
  
J: ''Inside.''  
  
R: ''With you ?''  
  
J: ''Yeah.''  
  
R: ''In your room ?''  
  
J: ''Well, the hallway is available too, but.........''  
  
R: ''Okay.''  
  
J: ''Okay ?''  
  
R: ''Okay, I'll stay here.''  
  
They entered the apartment and walked to Jess' room. They went in.  
  
R: ''Eh, Jess ?''  
  
J: ''Eh, Rory ?''  
  
R: ''Where do I have to sleep ?''  
  
J: ''Well, there's a bed.''  
  
R: ''Okay, then where do you sleep ?''  
  
J: ''Once again, there's a bed.''  
  
R: ''What ?''  
  
He laughed.  
  
J: ''I was just kidding.  
  
R: ''I know that.''  
  
J: ''I'll take the floor.''  
  
R: ''Now I feel bad.''  
  
J: ''Why ?''  
  
R: ''Because I'm gonna sleep in your bed and you have to sleep on the cold floor. Why don't you bring me to a hotel ?''  
  
J: ''Because you're my guest.''  
  
R: ''What if I just walk to a hotel ?''  
  
J: ''It's your choice to make I guess.''  
  
R: ''I wanna stay but.........''  
  
J: ''Why ?''  
  
R: ''You asked me to and I haven't seen you in a while, but as I was saying I'm not letting you sleep on the floor.''  
  
J: ''Are you saying that we are going to share a bed, cause I can live with that you know.''  
  
He smirked.  
  
R: ''Jess...........''  
  
She moved toward Jess until they were standing real close.  
  
J: ''Yeah ?''  
  
R: ''About the sleeping arrangements.......''  
  
She brought her lips to his ear.  
  
R: ''You're sleeping on the couch.''  
  
She looked up at Jess and smiled. She took a step back again and the magic was gone. Jess held back a smile and looked at Rory with an amused look on his face. Who ever thought that Rory would actually flirt with him ? That was flirting wasn't it ?  
  
J: ''So, are you hungry ?''  
  
R: ''I could always eat.''  
  
J: ''Pizza okay ?''  
  
R: ''Yeah, but.......''  
  
J: ''No onions.''  
  
R: ''Yeah. How did you know ?''  
  
J: ''I remembered.''  
  
R: ''You actually remembered that ?''  
  
Jess nodded. He remembered everything about her.  
  
J: ''I'm going to order now.''  
  
Rory nodded. While Jess was on the phone, she wandered through his apartment. She ended up in his room. She went straight to his bookcase and started to look through his books. She was so caught up in it, that she didn't even hear Jess enter the room.  
  
J: ''I figured that you would be in here.''  
  
R: ''Do you mind ?''  
  
J: ''No, go ahead. I'll call you when the pizza gets here.''  
  
R: ''Thanks.''  
  
Jess watched her for a moment and left the room.  
  
×-×-×  
  
J: ''I should have ordered two.''  
  
Rory smiled and swallowed the last piece of pizza.  
  
R: ''What can I say ? I just love pizza.''  
  
J: ''And everything else that's eatable.''  
  
Rory grinned and gently hit him on the arm. Jess laughed and met her gaze. When the doorbell rang, he tried not to look disappointed and got up to open the door.  
  
R: ''Are you expecting someone ?''  
  
J: ''Nah, but what do I know. I mean I wasn't expecting you.''  
  
R: ''It was a surprise.''  
  
Jess shook his head and opened the door.  
  
T: ''Hey Jess !''  
  
Terry gave Jess one of his famous smirks.  
  
B: ''Can we come in ?''  
  
Brad didn't give Jess time to answer and just went in.  
  
T: ''Sorry, but ever since he was born he didn't have any manors.''  
  
Jess chuckled and let Terry in too.  
  
B: ''So, I was thinking.........''  
  
When Brad saw Rory he stopped.  
  
B: ''I didn't know you were having company.''  
  
J: ''She kind of surprised me.''  
  
B: ''Hey, I'm Brad.''  
  
He flashed Rory one of his charming smiles and held out his hand.  
  
R: ''Hi, I'm Rory.''  
  
She got up and shook his hand.  
  
J: ''Hey Rory, this is Terry. They're friends of mine. Terry, meet Rory.''  
  
T: ''Nice to meet you.''  
  
B: ''Nice to meet you.''  
  
He mimicked Terry's voice. Jess rolled his eyes and smirked.  
  
B: ''So are you two friends or........?''  
  
J: ''Friends.''  
  
Rory met his gaze and nodded.  
  
R: ''Yeah, friends.''  
  
B: ''Right. Anyway we were wondering if you wanted to come to a party with us ?''  
  
T: ''Rory can come too.''  
  
Jess looked at Rory with a questioned look on his face.  
  
R: ''That's really nice of you, but not.''  
  
B: ''Hey Ter, she sounds just like you.''  
  
T: ''Dude, you're such a jerk.''  
  
B: ''We'll at least I'm a jerk who gets laid once a week and not a dork who hasn't even gotten to first base yet. You're eighteen. The love of your life isn't just going to bump into you, you know. You have to go out and find her.''  
  
R: ''I think it's sweet.''  
  
B: ''it's pathetic. So Jess, are you coming ?''  
  
J: ''Nah, I'm staying here with Rory.''  
  
B: ''How nice of you. Am I doing it right Terry ?''  
  
T: ''What ?''  
  
B: ''Impersonating a loser called Terry ?''  
  
T: ''Man, I bet you were real annoying growing up.''  
  
B: ''Ha ha. Let's just go and give Jess time alone with his girl.''  
  
J: ''She's not my girl.''  
  
B: ''Whatever. Later, bye Rory.''  
  
T: ''Yeah, good night.''  
  
B: ''I have a feeling that you don't have to worry about that Ter.''  
  
Brad winked at Jess and left. Jess sighed.  
  
T: ''Sorry for Brad's behavior he's......well a big jerk.''  
  
Rory smiled at him.  
  
R: ''Bye.''  
  
Terry nodded and left too. Jess closed the door and turned around to look at Rory.  
  
J: ''Sorry about Brad.''  
  
R: ''Don't worry about it, he's cute and that makes up for it a lot and I really like Terry.''  
  
J: ''Well, that's good.''  
  
R: ''Yeah I guess so. Are you sure you didn't wanna go to that party with them ? I mean, don't let the fact that I don't wanna go stop you. I'll be fine here. You have books.''  
  
J: ''No, I want to stay here. They have one of those parties every week.''  
  
R: ''Okay.''  
  
J: ''So, how long are you staying ?''  
  
R: ''You wanna get rid of me already ?''  
  
J: ''No, I didn't mean that, I...........''  
  
R: ''I'm leaving tomorrow.''  
  
J: ''Wow, that's..........soon.''  
  
R: ''I know......I have school.''  
  
J: ''Of course. Very important.''  
  
She smiled.  
  
R: ''You're disappointed.''  
  
J: ''What makes you think that ?''  
  
He sat down next to her.  
  
R: ''I know you Jess, whether you like it or not.''  
  
He smirked.  
  
R: ''So, did you miss me ?''  
  
J: ''What kind of question is that ?''  
  
R: ''Don't know. I just wanna know.''  
  
He looked at her. He missed her. He missed her more than she would ever know. He thought about her every second of the day. And here she was sitting next to him. Being so beautiful without even realizing what she was doing to him.  
  
R: ''What's wrong ? Do I have pizza between my teeth ?''  
  
He realized he was still staring at her.  
  
J: ''No, I was just thinking.''  
  
R: ''Well, it wasn't such a difficult question, was it ?''  
  
J: ''No, of course I missed you.''  
  
R: ''Wow, I never thought you would actually admit it.''  
  
J: ''Well, maybe you don't know me as well as you think you do.''  
  
R: ''It's been quiet without you around.''  
  
J: ''Isn't that a good thing ?''  
  
R: ''It was, in the beginning. After that it all got so boring.''  
  
J: ''What are you saying ?''  
  
R: ''Nothing. Just that it's kind of boring without you.''  
  
They stared at each other.  
  
J: ''So, are you saying that you misses me too ?''  
  
R: ''.............Yeah. I miss having you around. I miss going to the bridge and seeing you there.''  
  
J: ''Me too.''  
  
Rory laughed softly.  
  
R: ''And ever since you're gone..........''  
  
J: ''What ?''  
  
Rory shrugged and looked down.  
  
R: ''Things are different.''  
  
J: ''Different how ?''  
  
R: ''They just are.''  
  
J: ''So, you and Dean are.........''  
  
R: ''Broken up.''  
  
J: ''Sorry.''  
  
R: ''Don't be.''  
  
J: ''Why did you two break up ?''  
  
R: ''Can't tell you.''  
  
J: ''And why is that ?''  
  
Rory met his gaze again and looked at him with sparkling eyes.  
  
R: ''It's a secret.''  
  
J: ''I promise not to tell.''  
  
R: ''You promise ?''  
  
Jess nodded and brought his head closer to Rory's. He looked in her eyes and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.  
  
J: ''My lips are sealed.''  
  
The he gently cupped her face with his hands and softly kissed her. Jess broke the kiss and looked at Rory. She still had her eyes closed. He removed his hands from her face. Suddenly Rory opened her eyes and got up.  
  
J: ''Rory.........''  
  
R: ''I'm tired. I think I'm going to bed.''  
  
J: ''Rory............''  
  
He got up too.  
  
R: ''Do you need help with the couch ?''  
  
Jess shook his head and watched her go into his room. He sat down on the couch with his head in his hands. Was it wrong of him to kiss her ?  
  
Rory leaned against the door. How could he kiss her ? It was a great kiss, but she couldn't fall for Jess. Not now. He lived in New York and she lived in Stars Hollow. It would never work. Rory walked over to the bed and lay down. She touched her lips with the tips of her fingers. Then she started to cry. She was going home tomorrow and Jess was going to stay here. And all she would have of him was a kiss. One single kiss.........  
  
×-×-×  
  
The next morning she opened her eyes. It took a while for her to remember where she was. In New York. With Jess. In his bed even. And of course there was the kiss. She didn't wanna think about it, but she couldn't help it. She heard him walking through his apartment. She didn't expect to get any sleep, but to her surprise she actually slept well. She got out of bed and quietly put on her clothes. The truth was that she didn't wanna deal with Jess right now, but she didn't have much of a choice since she was in his apartment and all. She mad the bed, something that probably hadn't been done in months. She walked into the living room. He was standing in the kitchen. Probably making breakfast.  
  
R: ''Good morning.''  
  
He turned around.  
  
J: ''Good morning.''  
  
She sat down on the couch.  
  
R: ''You're making breakfast ?''  
  
J: ''Yep. Or at least I'm trying.''  
  
R: ''Well, it smells good.''  
  
J: ''I bought some donuts too......just in case.''  
  
She tried to smile.  
  
J: ''When are you leaving ?''  
  
She checked her watch.  
  
R: ''In about an hour.''  
  
J: ''Ah.''  
  
He put the breakfast on the table. She got up from the couch and sat down at the table. He sat down next to her. They started to eat in silence.  
  
R: ''Just so you know, this is eatable.''  
  
J: ''Good to know.''  
  
After breakfast they did the dishes together. In silence of course. She hated it, but what could she do ? She was going back to Stars Hollow. He was staying here. She wished things were different. Part of her wished she and Jess could be together, but she knew that it wasn't possible.  
  
J: ''What are you thinking about ?''  
  
She looked up.  
  
R: ''Believe me, you don't wanna know.''  
  
He touched her face.  
  
J: ''What if I say that I do ?''  
  
She closed her eyes. Then she walked away.  
  
R: ''I should get going.''  
  
J: ''I'll walk you to the bus stop.''  
  
R: ''You don't have to.''  
  
J: ''I want to.''  
  
Rory met his eyes and nodded.  
  
R: ''Okay.''  
  
Jess gave her a weak smile and nodded too.  
  
J: ''Okay.''  
  
×-×-×  
  
At the bus stop, Rory was just in time to catch her bus. Jess walked her to the bus. Rory hesitated, but turned around.  
  
R: ''Jess, about the kiss...........''  
  
J: ''I know, it was wrong of me and I'll forget it ever happened.''  
  
Rory shook her head.  
  
R: ''No, I don't want you to forget.''  
  
Jess looked up at her. She didn't want him to forget ?  
  
Rory took a step toward him and hugged him.  
  
R: ''I don't want you to forget anything about that kiss.''  
  
Jess pulled her closer and put his arms around her. They stood there for a short while.  
  
R: ''I better go.''  
  
Rory gave him a quick kiss and stepped on to the bus. Jess watched as the bus drove of. Was he just going to let her slip away from him again ? He already knew the answer. Of course he wasn't. He smiled. He wasn't going to let her go, not this time.  
  
×-×-×  
  
Rory sat down on her bed and sighed. She was back home, were she belonged, but she didn't feel happy. She was just about to call her mom and tell her about her trip, when the doorbell rang. She sighed again and went to open the door.  
  
R: ''Jess.''  
  
He smiled at her.  
  
R: ''What are you doing here ?''  
  
Jess didn't answer. Instead he pulled her up against his chest and gave her a breathtaking kiss. When he pulled away Rory wondered if it could all be a dream ?  
  
J: ''I tried to forget about you, but I couldn't. I thought about you every second of the day. And then when I saw you, I.............''  
  
R: ''You just had to kiss me ?''  
  
Jess smiled and nodded. He put one of his hands on her cheek end kissed her again. Rory wrapped her arms around him and Jess pulled her even closer. He kissed her hair and just held her. It was early in the morning and the sun was shining his rays on them, so they stood in a circle of light. They just held each other and stared into each other's eyes. This time everything would work out, they both knew it. 


End file.
